Shin Kuran
by Icy eyed Angel
Summary: And that was the last time I saw him…my brother and former fiancé Kaname Kuran. That's my first fanfiction so be not too hard on me.
1. The Past

This is my firstfanfiction so please be nice to me. Please review if I should continue or not! This is a boy x boy story so if you don't like it don't read it!

* * *

**Prolog**

My Story begins as I was 5 years old.  
I was a happy child and lived with my Mother, Father and Brother in a beautiful mansion.

It was all perfect! I had a family that I loved and whom I loved. And I had my brother.

My brother was 9 years old and the perfect pureblood.

He was gentle and happy when he was with us, but when he dealt with other nobles or the vampire council he was cold and appeared to have no heart.

He also was my…. fiancé.

I know what you think, how gross or unnatural, but for me it was the best thing in my life. I loved my brother so much that it hurt and I know I could never live without him.

He was my world. I thought it would be the same for him. I thought he loved me as much as I him. I should soon find out how wrong I was.  
It was on a rainy day. My father and mother were in their bedroom and talked about god knows what. My Brother was away on a meeting with the council and would be home at night.

My mood was accordingly moody. I was in the living room with my one year old baby sister. She had brown hair and big brown baby eyes. She looked a much like our mother. I loved her, but I was also jealous of her. At the moment all our mother and father talked is about her and even my brother has not as much time for me as before. But even so I loved her and played a lot with her.  
It was late afternoon as our parents finally joined us, but something was not right. They looked really sad as their eyes landed on me. I didn't understand why.

It confused me.

My mother came to us and picked my little sister up and left the room. I looked at my father and wanted to ask what's going on, but he just looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
He walked to the couch and sat down, then he patted the free place beside him.

"Come here Shin and sit with me.", said my father. Still confused I stood up and sat beside my father. The door opened and my mother walked in. She sat in front of me and looked me in the eyes.  
"Shin we must tell you something. It's not something pleasant and I want you to listen and let us explain. And please try to understand." , said my mother with pleading eyes. All I could do is nod.

She looked at my father and nodded at him. He took it at his sign to explain. "Your mother and I had a long discussion and we thought this would be the best solution. You know in how much danger you sister is and why she is so well protected?" I nodded. I had a bad feeling about this. "Because of this danger, we decided that it's the best for her and for your brother…that they would marry."  
I couldn't think, I didn't understand.  
"…but, Kana and I are engaged…", said I unsure.  
My mother looked at me now with despair in her eyes and said "Yes, we know. And because of this we must cancel your engagement." My eyes widened and I looked at her and father.

That was a joke,right? They were joking! They must! They could not seriously do this! Tears ran down my cheeks as all they did was look me in the eyes. No words could describe how I felt in this moment. I felt betrayed….broken.

And all I did was run.

I ran out of the house, ignoring the calls of my parents. I ran till I collapsed onto the snow covered ground. I only realized that it was snowing and that I was in the forest around our house.

But it didn't matter. I curled me around myself and sobbed my eyes out. How could they do that to me? And did my brother know? Did he approve of it? Doesn't my opinion matter even one bit? I cried so much and slowly fell asleep. The next time I woke I smelt blood.

But not anybody's blood, it was the blood of my mother and father.

I stood up and ran as fast as I could to our home. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the scene in front me.  
There stood my uncle Rido and opposite of him stood my brother, but that was not what let me stop in my tracks.  
It was the pile of ash at my brother's feet.  
I couldn't believe it. My dad was no more. Slowly tears ran down my cheek as I fell to my knees. This was all too much. How could he leave me after he upset me so much? I wanted to apologize for running away and not helping him.  
Rido looked at me, then at my brother :" I'll leave for now, but I'm not finished with you." , and with that he disappeared.  
I crawled to my brother and he took me in his arm and I sobbed into his chest. "Shhh…..shin it will be all okay. I promise!" with that he caressed my face and hair. The last thing I saw before I lost conciseness were his dark brown-red eyes.

The next time I came to conciseness I was in a limousine, curled up at the back seat with my head bedded in my brother's lap. I looked up at him with a confused expression. But all he did was look down at me and pad my head.  
Suddenly the car stopped.  
My Onii-chan got out of the car and held out a hand for me. I took hold of it with an unsettling feeling. As I was out of the car I looked up and saw a nice house with two adults in front of it. The house was not big but average. It was nice, something homely. I stared at them as they came closer. It was a woman and a man, they looked nice but I didn't understand why smiled at me like that. I looked at my brother, and he knelt in front of me.  
"Shin I would like to introduce you to Souta and Sakura Koyama. This couple is really nice and they will take care of you from now on."  
My eyes widened as I stared at my brother. He could not be serious!  
"I promise I will come for you! I will not abandon you, Shin. I just need to take care of some things and I need to know that you are safe."

With this my brother hugged me, kissed my head and stood up. He shook hands with the couple and turned around to leave. All the time I tried to comprehend what was going on. My brother would not leave me here…..right? I looked after him, as he made his way to the car. And then it all came crashing down. My BROTHER was leaving me!  
"NO! Onii-san!" I shouted and tried to reach him.

But he just got into the car and didn't turn around. He closed the door and didn't look back, even as I reached the door and tried to open it and punched it while tears ran down my face. I shouted and begged at him to open the door, to not let me alone! But all he did was to sign the driver to start the car. And with that it drove away leaving me in the middle of road to look after it.  
"KANA-NII! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

And that was the last time I saw him…my brother and former fiancé Kaname Kuran.

I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks _Angel_


	2. The Present

_I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous. :) It's not as long as the first chapter, cause I wanted a dramatic pause. But don't worry I write the 3rd chapter at this moment. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_Dream. _ "Speking", 'thoughts'

**Chapter 2 the Present**

_12 years later_

…_..And with that the car drove away, leaving me broken alone on the snow covered ground.  
_"KANA-NII! NOOO!  
I woke with a shout and sat up in my bed with my hand outstretched.  
'Shit', I thought and banged my head at the wall behind me. 'How was that possible? Even after 12 years, after he left me there in the middle of the road, I had nightmares of that night. Pathetic! I should move on and not wait…..for HIM!'  
With that thought I threw my blanket back and got out of bed. I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. Fortunately my 'Parents' weren't up yet. Now I could enjoy my shower without getting shouted at.

After I finished I went downstairs and made breakfast for Sakura and Souta. I made it perfect, so that they could not say anything about it. I am seriously tiered of it! All things I do, doesn't matter what, I make them wrong. I mean seriously? I'm just a human…..hmm sorry vampire. I make mistakes, I'm not perfect! But no I can't make mistakes…I'm not allowed to.  
Just as I made my way to the door, to finally get out of this hell hole I heard a shout.  
"SHIN!" 'Souta'  
'Damn' I cursed 'Naturally!'  
"Yes?" I shouted back  
Souta came down the stairs, looked at the breakfast table, that I just set and glared at me. I had a really bad feeling about this!  
"Something wrong?" I asked timidly and looked at the table to make sure that I didn't forget something.  
"If something is wrong? IF SOMETHING IS WRONG! YES, as a matter of fact something is wrong!" He shouted at me and approached me slowly. 'God, I'm a vampire and not deaf.' I thought but took a step back. When he was in one of his moods it was the best not to be in reach.  
"I tell you what's wrong! YOU! All the problems that we have are your fault! No wonder your brother didn't want you anymore!" I flinched away and bowed my head, so that my bangs covered my eyes.

I didn't want to accept it but the last comment had hit home. I felt the tears that threatened to fall, but I held them back. I would not cry in front of him! I will not be weak!

"Oh? Nothing to say have yah! You are pathetic and your brother will not come and get you. Why should he? He is free of his responsibility, because of us. And now get out and don't come back till I call you. You sorry excuse of a living being! With that he punched me in the gut and threw me out of the house.  
I coughed and stood up with a groan.

'Stupid! You needed to ask if something was wrong!' I scowled at myself. I tried to go a step but needed to take hold of the garden fence so I don't fall down. 'Argh that punch was harder than I first guessed.

' But I needed to get away from here before he saw me standing here.' With that I let go of the fence and made my way toward the subway. I didn't know where I should go. I had no friends and didn't go to school. My guardians didn't see the need for me to go to school, as I was a Genius and it was troublesome to spend so much money at someone who doesn't need it anyway.

On a short notice I decided to drive with a bus to the next town and try my luck there.  
So now I stood at the bus stop and waited.  
'I wonder how much it will cost. Argh shit, I hope I have enough!' I just had 10€, so I hoped it was enough.

I just needed to get away from here.

I couldn't be here any longer, to wait anymore. I mean what's the sense of waiting for someone that didn't show up in 12 years or wrote a letter to let you know how it's going or who didn't even care rudimental enough to look if you okay or how you are threaded there. 'Okay Shin, don't go down there." I chided myself.

At that moment the bus stopped in front of me and therefore pulled me efficiently form my dark thoughts.  
I got in and paid the ticket. I gave a sigh of relief that I had enough.  
So I strode down the aisle and sat in a vacant seat at the window. I let my thoughts wander while I looked out of the window and gazed at the sliding scenery.

_Flashback_

"_I promise I will come for you! I will not abandon you, Shin." Liar! You LIAR! How could you abandon me, after you promised me that you wouldn't!_

_I had again the nightmare of that night 12 years ago. I saw Kana-nii, my little 5 year old self and my forester parents. I saw as my brother knelt in front of me and promised me that he would come and get me. Liar…_

_I could only look as he stood up and drove away, as my little 5 year old self cried and begged for him to come back and to not leave him alone, as he broke down in the middle of the road. I felt tears run down my face as I watched on. I watched, as the couple who should care and look after me, instead mistreated me. And it hurt me to know what would await my 5 year old self and could do nothing to stop it._

"_You are a monster! That nobody cares for! Why do you think your brother left you here, with us? He couldn't look at you anymore!" laughed a cruel voice as they punched me. _

"Excuse me, Sir?" A voice ripped me from my nightmare. I looked up and saw the driver standing there.  
"Yes?", I asked confused and a little breathless.  
"We are here." The driver said. 'Oh.'  
"Thank you." I said and left as fast as I could.  
I got off the bus and looked around. I strode slowly into the town. It was nice. There were a lot medieval houses and ruins. I liked it from the first moment on. But what confused me was that I sensed a lot of vampires in this area. I couldn't pin point them so I shrugged it off.

I would enjoy my stay here and not go and look for trouble.  
It was cold so I decided to go and sit in a café shop to warm up. I bought a hot cacao and sat at a window, where I looked at the people that went past it. I saw a mother who scolded her child because it ran away and a little boy who begged his father to buy him a balloon.

I smiled as I saw this people. Even when they cried and complained now in reality they were happy. They had a family that loved them.

Just as I turned back to my cacao I cached sight of a couple. There was a 17 year old boy with silver hair and faint purple eyes. He had 3 ear rings on one ear and a tattoo on his neck. Something about him screamed Vampire, but….there was something off. I concentrated and stared at him. As realization struck me my eyes widened. Hunter!

'Oh how interesting! A hunter turned vampire.' I thought.

It was unusual that the hunter hadn't killed himself. Most hunter who had the unfortunate luck to end up as a vampire committed suicide. I swept my eyes a last time over him and then looked at his partner. She was a petite little girl with brown hair…..and brown eyes…. I looked her up and down and stopped once again at her eyes.

'Impossible! That's not possible!' I thought.

"Yuki….." I whispered

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! :) lots of love _Angel_


	3. The first sight

_And here I am again. As promised. This is a longer chapter. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"_Yuki….." I whispered_

Without even noticing I stood up and went out of the café.  
I stood now in front of it and opposite of the two. How was that possible?  
I observed them. Yuki just shouted at the boy and punched him in the arm. The purple eyed boy looked down amused and said "Yuki it was a joke. Seriously! " His voice held a tingle of annoyance in it.  
"Come on, we should go back.", said the silver haired boy and went on. Yuki just huffed and ran after him. As they went past me, Yuki and my eyes met and she smiled shy at me. I smiled back, but hoped it looked not too forced. Only now I saw that they were wearing, it was a uniform. So they must go to that Cross Academy on the hill.

Slowly I followed them. I wanted to know more about my sister, maybe…..just maybe Kaname was around.

'Stop thinking of him, Stupid!' I frowned at myself. Why couldn't I let him go? Is it too much to ask for? I sighed and went on. Just as I went past an alley, something jumped at me. Fortunately I had fast reflexes and so the creature crashed into the house behind me.  
As the creature stood up I saw that it was a woman with red insane eyes. 'Level E' my mind supplied.  
She stared at me for a few seconds and then a maniac grin spread across her face.

"Pureblood" with that she licked her lips and had her go at me. (attacked)

At first I was too shocked to move but at the last seconds I jumped back. She crashed into the ground, but her eyes didn't leave mine. 'How is that possible? My aura is masked! So, how can she identify me as a pureblood?" I thought totally perplex.

Because of this I missed her next attack and she crashed into me. It was with such a force that it sent us both flying into the next wall.  
'Brilliant, just brilliant Shin!' I thought and tried to hold her away from me.  
The level E raised her claw and brought it down across my chest. My eyes widened and I gasped at the pain. All the time I held her away from me, because now that the scent of my blood filled the air she was now more than ever out to sink her fangs into my neck.

'Excellent Shin! You could not for ONCE stay out of trouble!' , chided a voice in my head.  
'No it's too much fun, to let the opportunity slide, to get my throat ripped out.' I replied sarcastic.

Slowly I got out of breath. It was exhausting to fight her off with that wound.  
With my last power I threw her off of me and send her sailing through the air and crashing into a garbage container. With a groan I stood up and swayed a bit. I looked down at my chest and saw that my wound wasn't healing.

'Why should it! I haven't any blood in three weeks.' That was also the reason I was so weak. I chuckled, today was really not my day. The woman in the container rose slowly. I sighed, yep today was soooo not my day.

So what do I do now? Either stand here or fight or….turn tail and…..RUN! Oh yeah I was for the second suggestion, so I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I needed to find help as soon as possible! The woman hadn't given up, she was a couple of meters behind me. 'SHIT' I thought and ran faster.  
I came to a cross road. 'Ok where to, where to?' I thought desperate. I decided for the way that went into the woods. I couldn't run into the town and endanger innocent people.  
I dipsy doodled through the forest and tried to throw her off.

Just as I thought I managed it, she appeared in front of me.  
'Damn it!`I cursed in my head. 'Why can't she just leave me alone?'  
My pace was too fast to even try to avoid her, so I crashed into her at with all my strength.  
"Argh" I groaned as I landed on the hard ground. 'That HURT'

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked straight into two blood red irises.  
'This woman is full of surprises' I thought perplex ', How could she sneak up on me without me even noticing?'  
While I was preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't notice how she prepared to sink her fangs into me. As I realized it, it was too late to act.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain and the feeling of this fangs tearing into my neck.  
But just as her fangs grazed my neck, a shot rang through the air.  
I tore my eyes open and saw the how the Level E above me slowly turned to dust.  
I gave a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground. But it was a mistake to let my guard down, then not a second later I felt a hard, cold metal pressed against my forehead.  
Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of an anti-vampire gun. She was silver and had the name _Bloody Rose_engraved in its side.

"What's your name and what are you doing here, _Vampire_!" , demanded a cold voice.  
I tore my eyes from the gun and gazed at the speaker.  
My eyes widened as realization struck me. He was the boy, who was with Yuki in the town.  
It seemed that my silence was too long, because the silver haired boy pressed the gun harder against my head and let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Answer the question, _Vampire_!"

I began slowly to panic. When he pressed any harder my blood would spill and that I wanted avoid at any price. My wound just healed and if Kana-nii was really here or anywhere near my blood would alert him to my appearance and that is not something I want him to notice. I wanted it to be a surprise. (Smirk)

As it was, I needed a new name …and fast, then it appeared that my opponent was losing his patient with me.  
'Ok, THINK!"

"Ähm, my name is ….ähm….. Yuichi ….. Kazuki!", I breathed out. 'Phew that was close.'  
"What are you doing here, _Vampire_!"

'Oh come on! Can't you give me a little brake to think of something!' As it was, no.  
'Think Shin, think!' Naturally nothing came up so I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
"I'm here to meet the headmaster." 'Ok that was a decent answer. I'm proud of myself!'  
I couldn't repress a grin.  
He looked at me for a minute, deciding whether I was trustworthy or not. I think he decided I was, then he got up, but didn't put the gun away.  
'Better safe, than sorry.' I thought  
Nervously I stood up and looked at him warily.  
We stared at each other, till a voice cut through the air.  
"Zero!", shouted Yuki, as she appeared at the meadow, with Artemis in her hands.  
As she took in the scene in front of her she looked back and forth with confusion in her eyes.  
"What's going on here? Zero?" she asked as she decided that I was no danger and looked at her partner.  
"This _Vampire _said he is here to meet the headmaster." I could hear the doubt in his voice till here.  
Slowly my patient was also running low.  
"My have a name, got it? So don't call me Vampire!" I all but hissed. 'Really! I didn't do anything to him, at least he could be friendly towards me.'  
Yuki took a step back and raised the rod towards me as I hissed this at the boy, but said boy only stared at me, then huffed and turned around and went to Yuki. Perplex I stared after him.

'This boy is insufferable!' I thought.  
Yuki took slowly a step towards me, she bowed her head slightly at me and said:" It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuki Cross and I'm a perfect at Cross Academy. And that's my partner and brother Zero Kyriuu."  
I looked at her taken aback. 'Cross…..? Why would she introduce herself as Yuki Cross? And BROTHER?'  
Deciding it was the best to play along. I too bowed my head and Introduced myself.  
"It's my pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san, Kyriuu-kun. My name is Sh…..Yuichi Kazuki!"  
'God! How thick can you be! Why don't you just say your real name!' I scolded at myself.  
"Come on we will bring you to the chairman.", with that said, they turned around and started to walk.  
No choice but to follow I sighed and started to walk.  
We were walking through the woods for ca 15 minutes till we finally stood in front of a house. I looked around and saw a school building not so far away and two houses a bit wider away.

As I looked at the school building I got an unsettling feeling.  
'Funny, it's night, why should there be something?' I thought. Unsure I closed my eyes and concentrated. In the next second I tore my eyes open and cursed under my breath. 'Damn! What are nobles and a Pureblood doing here? Oh god I hope I'm wrong!' I thought desperately, but I didn't think I was wrong. I could even say I'm to 100% sure that I'm right, but a little part of me wanted to deny it.

"Are you coming?" tore me a voice from my thoughts. I looked at Yuki and nodded.  
We went into the house and up the stairs till we stopped in front of a door. Yuki knocked and waited.  
A cheerful voice said "Come in.", and the next second a man ran at us shouting "My wonderful daughter and handsome son!"  
The two of them stepped aside, but I did realize to late why. The next thing I know was, that I had an armful of a man, who was supposed to be the CHAIRMAN and was lying on the floor. I looked down at the man and then up at the two perfects. Kyriuu-kun leaned at the wall and looked at us with a frown at his face and Yuki looked sorry.  
"Chairman could you please let go of me." I said in an even tone and tried not to throw the man off me.  
"Huh", he looked up at me and then turned to Yuki "My daughter!" and hugged her.  
Yuki gave a frustrated sigh. "Chairman could you please let go of me?"  
"Call me Otou-san!"  
"Chairman!", shouted an aggravated Kiryuu-kun while he was glaring daggers at the man.

The man seemed to come down, than he coughed and sat back into his chair behind the desk.  
"So, what brings you to me?"  
"We found him on the Academy's ground while he was attacked by a Level E. He said he wanted to meet you.", explained an angry Kyriuu.  
I fidget slightly with the hem of my shirt as the Chairman looked at me with a serious gaze.  
"Good. You can leave now." Said a serious chairman  
Kiryuu-kun left but Yuki hesitated for a moment. She gave me a reassuring smile and then left as well.  
I turned around when the door closed.  
"Please have a seat." Said the chairman and pointed at the chair in front of the desk.  
Reluctantly I went to it and sat down.  
"Thanks." I mumbled  
He nodded and observed me.  
"My name is Kaien Cross and I'm the headmaster of Cross Academy. I would like to know why you are here." , he said dead serious.  
I gulped and looked at my hands. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then looked him straight in the eyes  
"My name is Yuichi Kazuki and I'm a noble Vampire." It had his good sides to be able to mask it's aura. I grinned.

Chairman Cross looked at me for a long time. Something was off about him.  
"I'm also an ex-hunter and know when somebody lies to me.", he said and stared me down.  
'Shit!', was all I could think.  
Kaien leaned back and folded his hands.  
"Why don't you try it with the truth?"  
'Should I? I don't know!' I was panicking.  
"I will tell you the truth, but under one condition! You must promise that you will not tell anyone about this, understood?" , I said dead serious.  
He thought about it for a minute then looked back at me.  
"I promise!"  
"Nobody will know!", I said insistently.  
"Nobody.", he confirmed.

I took a deep breath and said:" My name….is….Shin Kuran.", and waited.  
I watched as it slowly sunk in. His eyes widened.  
"You are….Juuri's son…..and Kaname-kun's brother!", he said totally perplex.  
I winced at the name of my mother and brother.  
"Yes…", I said brokenly.  
He just stared at me in awe and didn't know what to say.  
"But I must insist to remember you of your promise. Nobody needs to know!"  
Cross looked at me doubtfully.  
"What about your brother?"  
I willed myself not to show any emotion.  
"He doesn't need to know …..yet."  
Pity and doubt was what greeted me, when I looked into his eyes.  
"Okay, I promise."  
I gave a sigh of relief and said: „Thank you."  
The only thing he did was nod at me.  
'It's a relief to have finally someone to talk to.' I thought. 'It was as if a great burden was lifted from my shoulders.'  
"Can you please tell me what happened while I was …'in that hell hole'….not here?" I asked.  
He took his glasses off and told me how my mother died while erasing Yukis memories. How he took Yuki in on Kanames request and raised her. That Kaname was under Asato Ichijos care. I shuddered at that part. I knew that old bastard. 'How could they send Kaname to this man?'  
He told me about the Academy, of the coexistence between human and vampires.  
As he ended, he looked years older.

I couldn't help it, but I was angry at Kaname and jealous of Yuki.  
'How is it that I was raised by this monsters and Yuki got a father and brother that love her. A family. How can it be that she was raised with care and love while I was beaten and shouted at? Why did Kaname this to me? Did he hate me so much?'

I was so lost in my dark thoughts I didn't notice that Cross observed me the whole time. If I had I would have seen sorrowful eyes as they looked at me.  
He coughed and said: "Why can we not continue this conversation tomorrow. You are tiered and need some sleep. Come on I'll show you the guest room.", with that he stood up and walked out of the room. I followed him.  
We came to a door at the end of the aisle. "That's your room. The bathroom is there. In the cabinet above the sink is a fresh toothbrush. A pyjama is on the bed. Oh and here." He gave me a little box. As I opened it, it was full of white pills. Confused I looked up. "These are blood tablets. They are to still your hunger. I hope you sleep well. Good night." With that he turned around and left. I stood there for a few seconds. I shook my head and went into the room.

It was a nice little room.  
'I think I like it here.' I thought with a little smile on my lips.  
I looked out of the window and saw the school building with its stone walls and big shiny windows.  
Curiosity took hold of me and I decided for a little night stroll.  
I opened the window and jumped out of it. I landed on the ground and walked slowly toward the school.  
When I came nearer I saw Yuki and Kiryuu-kun standing in front of the door. Just out of precaution I stayed behind a bush.  
Slowly the door cracked open and out came the night class. All of them were wearing the white uniform and were as beautiful as model. 'Just like me.' I scanned through the crowd and stopped at the very first person at the top, who was leading them.

As I recognized the person, who was leading the night class, all blood left my face.  
I could only stand there and watch.  
I saw as he made his way to Yuki and talked with her, saw the blush on her face.  
Unconsciously I clenched my hands to fists. 'Why?' asked a little voice full of despair in my head.  
I watched as he smiled at her and went on, as he passed me without even noticing me or glance at me.  
I watched him, as he made his way to the moon dormitory.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I allowed my tears to run down my cheeks. I sobbed as I fell down on my knees. Because I was behind the bush, nobody would take notice of me.  
"Kana-nii." I whispered.

_So, did you like it? Please Review!  
I have a little problem. Tomorrow I need to work and this weekend I'm in Munich with a friend, holiday wohooo! :)  
But I'll see that I can post the next chapter on tuesday.  
Lots of love Angel_


	4. The past comes hounting

_I'm really really sorry that it took so long, but I had so much to do. So I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter And for all that don't now by now Shin is a BOY!_

* * *

Chapter 4: The past comes hounting

I didn't notice it but I fell asleep.  
It was the worst nightmare so far. I dreamed form that night, but now it was with hurtful commentaries from Kaname. I was a disgrace, a monster that didn't deserve to live. While I was asleep I didn't notice that tears continued to make its way down my cheeks.

The next morning I woke up in my room. I sat up and looked around confused.

'How did I get into my bed?'

I remembered that I fell asleep behind the bush so why was I in my room?  
I shrugged and let it go for now.  
I got up and changed. Slowly I noticed that I was hungry, so I took a pill with a glass of water. 'Ugh, that was disgusting!' I shook my head and made my way down.  
As I entered the dining room I saw that Cross was already up and sat at the table with a cup of tea and bread with marmalade before him. He looked up as he took notice of me and smiled.

"Oh you are up already, good. Sit down I'll get you your breakfast." With that he got up and went out of the room.

Nothing else to do I sat down and looked around the room. There was a couch and a TV on the left side. When I looked ahead of me I saw a big window with a comfortable looking windows sill.  
At the wall to my right there were three photos.

I stood up and walked over to them. The first held the chairman with little Yuki in it. The two were smiling like lunatics.  
The second held Yuki and Zero at the age of fourteen. I smiled.  
Zero scowled and Yuki had a grin on her face as she held Zero close to her.  
But as I looked at the last photo my smile vanished instantly. I got so angry and sad.  
It held Kaname just as he bowed his head slightly and looked down at Yuki with a little smile and adoration in his eyes.

I stared at it for a while.  
I had the feeling that I would puke right here. My stomach turned and my eyes burned.  
I needed to get away.

I turned around and saw that Cross was standing in the doorway and was observing me.  
"I'm not hungry anymore.", with that I went past him and out of the room.

Just as I reached the front door I heard my name being called.  
Slowly I turned around and looked at Cross, who looked at me with saddened eyes.  
"I'm sure you will not believe me, but Kaname-kun cares about you. And he regretted to leave you there, he just thought it was the best for you."

I looked at him blankly.  
"You are right, I don't believe you. If he would have cared, if he regretted it, he would have gone and got me and not let me there TO LIVE IN THIS HELL HOLE!" I screamed the last words.

He looked shocked at me, but I didn't care. I turned around, threw the door open and took off as fast as I could.  
I ran across the campus, didn't care if somebody saw me, into the forest.  
I only stopped as I was in front of a lake.  
'_Kaname-kun cares about you, ha as if!'__**  
**_I sat down and stared out across the lake. I didn't know how I long I sat there and stared out there, but it must have been some time. Because when I came to me it was already darkening.  
I slowly made my way back.

I entered the house slowly. I made my way into the kitchen and took some blood pills with some water.  
"Ah, you are back.", said a voice behind me.  
I turned around and saw Yuki standing there.  
'No it's just your imagination.' I thought sarcastically, but answered with an emotionless "Yes I'm back."

"The chairman wants to talk to you." She said with a smile.  
'WTF! Is there a time where she doesn't smile? I bet she would even smile when somebody died.'

I went out of the kitchen without acknowledging her one more time.  
I made my way up to the chairman's office and knocked at the door.

"Come in", was all said.

I turned the knob and opened the door and stepped into the room.  
Cross looked at me and waved his hand to indicate that I should sit.  
I took the seat in front of him and looked at him expectantly.  
"I have decided that you will join this school under your false identity.", he explained with an serious voice.  
I looked at him perplex.

'I should join this school, where he is!'  
Cross must have seen my hesitation to accept, because he added "Naturally you will join the day class."  
I let out a sigh of relief. 'But, should I really join the day class?'  
Slowly I looked up and met the eyes of the headmaster.  
"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I mean what if he finds out that I'm here? He will send me back! I don't want to go back!", I said panicked. I wanted to get up, but Kaien stopped me.

"Shin please calm down. Nobody will send you back, trust me. I will not allow it. And second, Kaname-kun will find out that you are here, one way or another. He is pureblood he will know that you are here. Why don't you try and talk to him? Tell him how you feel, I'm sure he understands.", he said softly.

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. 'He will understand? You've gotta be kidding me! If he will find out that I'm here why wouldn't he know how these people treated me, what they have done to me….' As I thought that I saw a man in front of me with a cruel smile on his face. He opened his mouth and said:" Such a good little whore.", and laughed cruelly.  
Fast I shook my head to get the picture out of my head. 'I can't go back. All I have is this.'

And with this in mind I accepted the chairman's offer.

_The next day _

I stood in front of the door in my new day class uniform and waited for the teacher to introduce me.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student. Be nice and welcome him with open arms. Kazuki-san please come in."

I took a last breath and opened the door. As I stepped in all head turned to me and all of them stared at me.

I walked in front of the class and looked at them.  
"My name is Yuichi Kazuki. It's nice to meet you." I said with a calm voice and a slight bow.  
I righted myself up and looked at my classmates. All girls were looking at me with fluttered eyelashes and the guys were glaring at me.

'Okaay, creepy…..' I looked at the teacher, who only sighed, and who directed me to an empty chair.  
Slowly I made my way through the rows and sat down, next to Zero Kyriuu. And surprise! He was glaring at me.  
I sighed and turned back to the teacher.  
'Oh yeah I feel so welcomed.' I thought sarcastically.  
The next hours went by painfully slowly. Some teachers wanted me to get up and introduce myself and tell them a bit about me. But all I did was standing up and told them my name, age and from where I came. Needless to say that I hated teachers that made me do that and that the feeling was mutual.  
Finally as the last bell rang and therefore signaled the end of the day, I was ready to kill myself.  
Just as I got up and went to get out of the room, I heard a voice call me.  
"Kazuki-san, wait up!" 'Ugh…Yuki. Why can't she just leave me alone?'

As her footsteps came closer I slowly turned around to face her with a polite smile on my lips.  
"What can I do for you, Yuki?" I asked politely.  
She looked nervously at me and fumbled with her skirt. "Umm….ano…I wanted to ask you how your first day was.." she said and blushed slightly.  
'God she takes years to form a normal sentence.'  
Trying to not roll my eyes, I answered bored "It was okay , but thanks for asking." , and made to walk away.  
"Wait!" screamed Yuki and took a hold of my sleeve to stop me.  
'Okay Shin take deep breaths…..In…..and out. She just wants to ask you something. No need to get angry and do something rash.'  
I ripped my sleeve out of her hand and tried to calm down. As I was calm again I asked "What do you need?", without looking at her.  
"I wanted to ask you if you could help me. I tried to find Zero but I can't find him….'maybe he got tired of your constant nagging and happiness, cause I'm sure I'm more than ready to go for it.' , and there is nobody to help me with the day class. So I wondered if you could help me." Yuki asked in a small voice. I looked at her and saw the defeated look on her face. Sighing for what I'm about to do I turned back to her.  
"No problem. I will help you."  
She looked at me and her face lit up " Oh really, thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how mu….." At this point I stopped her rambling and covered her mouth with my hand.  
"Do me a favor Yuki, and stop rambling." I said seriously.

She nodded sheepishly. I dropped my hand and we walked to the moon dormitory in silence. My heart grew heavier with every step that I took. As we drew nearer to the big wooden double doors, which were leading to the Moon dormitory we could hear loud shouts and cries. I looked puzzled at Yuki, who only shrugged and kept on walking. Finally we were there and I could see the cause of the entire ruckus. There was a horde of girls in front of the doors screaming 'Idol-sempai', 'Wild-sempai', but the name that let me froze was 'Kaname-sempai'. Suddenly I felt unsure if it was such a great idea to come here.

While I was busy with my thoughts, Yuki went to the crowd and tried to get them to stand in a line. Needless to say that nobody was listening to her.  
Just as I was going to help here I heard a _creak _and all the girls stood in a line. Confused I looked to the source of the noise and saw the two double doors swing open.

I could only stand and watch.

The girls went crazy they cried out for their Idol and tried to run to them, but Yuki held them back.  
And now the night class appeared. Aido Hanabusa on the top, with the others following. I observed as they made their way through the day class. I took a look at every member of the night class and as I reached Kaname I could do nothing but stare. He was an adult now. You could see it in the way he held himself, in the look of his eyes. They were distant, held nothing but boredom in them. I felt a pang in my heart as I saw his eyes, which were not the eyes I remembered, which expressed so much love and happiness.

Suddenly they stopped.  
Kaname was slowly making his way to Yuki. I could feel jealousy creep his way up my throat.  
He smiled at her and said something to her. I was too far away to understand. Just as he was patting her head, and I was about to cry, a hand shot out and pulled his hand away. I followed the hand and arm and saw Zero standing there, in between Yuki and Kaname.  
Whatever Zero said Kaname was not happy about it. He pulled his hand free and turned around to walk away. But just as he walked on he looked up and stared at me.

Our eyes met.  
I could read shock and disbelieve in them. And then I was sure that he knew who I was.  
We stood there and couldn't take the eyes off of each other.  
The night class, zero and Yuki looked between us and tried to comprehend what's going on, but nobody dared to say a word.

Suddenly it was as something flipped in Kaname and his face and eyes were expressionless once again. It tore through my heart. He straightened up and led the night class on into the school building. The night class followed him but not without throwing me curious and confused glances.

As I watched Kaname disappear I felt like something was dying inside of me. It was too much like my nightmares. As he was finally out of my sight I became aware of my surroundings. I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek. I raised my hand and touched my cheek. I took it away and saw a tear on my fingertip. Slowly I realized that I was crying. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
'No need to cry in front of Yuki and Zero. ' I scolded myself.  
I turned to them and saw that they were watching me.  
I tried to smile but I failed miserably.

Just as Yuki opened her mouth, a voice reached us.  
"Kazuki-san!"  
We turned around and were met with the sight of a woman running across the path towards us.  
As she finally reached us she needed some seconds to get her breathing under control.

When she finally calmed down she straightened up and looked at me.  
"Chairman Cross would like to see you. He said that your adoptive parents were here and would like to see you."

All my blood left my face and my eyes widened. I noticed that my hands began to shake. My body froze and a fear spread in my inside like a cold shower. And my world shattered into pieces. And without a care I let the tears slide down my face. Only one thought on my mind the entire time

_They have found me…_

* * *

_How did you like it? Please review  
Lots of Love Angel_


	5. The Monster

I'm sorry that it is so short but I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

'It couldn't be…..it's impossible!'  
That's all I could think again and again. I couldn't do anything else. It was too sudden. First Kaname and now they show up. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered now, because they were here. They would take me back…into that hell hole. And nobody would help me.

Slowly I tried to get my feelings under control. The tears ceased and the shaking stopped. I took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on my surroundings. No I also remembered that Zero and Yuki were watching me. I raised my hands quickly and rubbed my eyes dry.

I turned around and looked at them.  
Yuki had her eyes wide open and I saw confusion and worry in them. Zero however looked at me with a sort of understanding. I nodded my head slightly, to tell him that I'm ok now. He nodded back, but the worried look in his eyes didn't cease.

Someone cleared their throat and we all looked at the girl from before.  
"I'm sorry to intrude but we must be on our way."

"Of Corse." I said and turned to head to the headmasters office. But just as I took a few steps three other pairs followed.  
Confused I turned around and saw Yuki, Zero and that other girl follow me.

I raised an eyebrow in question and looked at them.  
Zero walked on and as he walked past me he said: „We are coming with you."  
The other two headed after Zero. Yuki gave me an encouraging smile and patted my shoulder. The other girl whose name I didn't now gave me a small smile and walked away. Slowly I shook my head with a small smile on my lips.

'It seems I underestimated them.' And followed them.

We walked in complete silence, no one dared to utter a word.  
But I could feel the worried glances.  
That didn't help the unsettling feeling in my stomach with every step that we drew nearer.

And then we stood in front of the headmaster's office. Only a door, a small piece of wood, stood in between of me and my personal hell.

'God I don't want to go back. Not there. Please somebody help me!'

Panic hit me like a ton of bricks. My breath became shallow and I tried hard not to hyperventilate. Just as I was beginning to go into a full blown panic a strong hand grabbed my shoulder.  
I claimed down and looked at Zero with panic written across my face. 'Screw the Pureblood status!'

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and Yuki took my hand.  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

We waited and I dared not to breathe.

"Come in.", said a cheerful voice.

I squared my shoulders and opened the door. Once again reassuring squeezes and then the hands were gone.

I took a step and looked up. I felt how my blood left my face once again.

'They have found me.'  
At once my face became a blank mask with no emotion whatsoever.

There they stood. A couple in their thirties was sitting in front of the chairman.  
As they heard me the woman turned around and looked at me with a 'gentle' smile. She was short and had short chest nut brown hair. Even as her mouth smiled, her blue eyes held a sort of victorious gleam. For those around me the smile would appear to be gentle, but for me it was only cruel.

And then her mouth opened to speak and I had to hold back a flinch.

"Shin, finally we have found you. You don't know how worried we were as you just disappeared."

'Of course. You were worried about 'me'." I thought with sarcasm.

Then she walked towards me and hugged me. I stiffened instantly as her breath reached my ear.  
"Now you are coming with us without any commotion. Or I will personally kill every person in this room, understood?"

My eyes widened and my body began to shake. I nodded shakily. I couldn't let this people get hurt.  
"Good." And with that she took a step back and released me.  
"Souta-chan, don't be so rude. Don't you want greet Shin. After all the trouble we went through."

And as if it wasn't bad enough, he turned around and looked at me with a look that promised pain to come. He was very tall and handsome. He had short black hair and crystal blue eyes. As he looked at me with these cruel eyes, panic spread through me and I took a step back. At that action his lips twisted into a cruel smirk.

I shuddered.  
"Yes shin, we were so worried about you."  
I couldn't take it anymore and looked away.  
My eyes met Zeros. He nodded and looked at the headmaster.

Who stood up and came around the desk.  
"Now that you have found him, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Why don't we all sit down and talk."  
'He' turned to Cross and said:" I'm really sorry chairman, but we must decline. We have a long way back and it's the best that we are on our way immediately."

'God no, please no. Don't let them take me away!'  
"Of course. But I must insist that you wait shortly."  
He turned and looked at Zero with serious eyes.  
"Zero I think it's the best to let the night class know. I'm sure he would like to know, who entered the academy's grounds. Ah and could you also ask him, what he thought of Shin as guardian today." Cross said with goofy smile on his face. All Zero did was nod.

I watched them absolutely shocked. 'No! They couldn't tell him. Everything, but not this. When he finds out, he will be disgusted with me. He will hate me!'

"No! Don't!" I shouted and looked from Zero to Cross.

Zero just shook his head and walked towards the door a, opened it and vanished from my sight.

'No. God, no!' I stared at the door and couldn't bring myself to look away.

The other occupants of the room just watched me, until somebody cleared their throat.

"I'm sorry chairman, but we must go now." With that, I was grabbed at my arm in a vice like grip and dragged towards the door. It hurt a lot. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to stay or to go with them.

"Naturally, let me show you out."

Like in a daze I noticed how I was dragged out of the house and across the campus.

As the front gates of the academy came into few, something clicked and I tore my arm free.

"No, I will not go with you! You Monsters!" I shouted and took a couple of steps back, towards Cross.

I could see how angry they were and suddenly I thought if that was such a bright idea.

Cross was about to get in between us, but I held him back. I didn't want him to get hurt.

'He' came at me and slapped me across the face with such a force that I fell to the ground. I heard Yuki gasp, but I paid her no heed. My face hurt.  
"You will do as you are told, you worthless whore!" 'He' shouted at me.

'Worthless, worthless, worthless. You are a worthless wore. Even your brother realized that.'

The thought and memory collided and all I could do is not to break down here and now.

"What's going on here.", said a dark and cool voice.

It was a voice that shocked me to the core and thought I would never here again.

As I looked up I stared directly into the eyes of Kaname.

* * *

Please review :) Lots of love_ Angel_


	6. The Escape

Hi I'm so sorry that I needed so long, but I just had a writer's block. I hope you enjoy my next chapter! :)

* * *

Chapter 6 Escape

All attention was now on Kaname, as he stood there under the tree with a dangerous aura surrounding him.  
Behind him stood zero, who glared at the man, which stood still in front of me with his hand raised. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Ah Kaname-kun! It's so nice of you to join us!" , said the Chairman cheerfully. He tried to defuse the situation.

I looked confused at the chairman. Could the man not see the dark aura surrounding my brother?  
I thought that Kaname would snap back at the chairman, but to my surprise Kaname bowed.  
"Headmaster, you requested my presence.", stated Kaname. Nobody needed to hear the demand to explain the situation. Now!

The headmaster looked at me with a worried expression and then turned around and opened his mouth to speak. But….."No!"  
Everybody looked at me, but I didn't care. He couldn't tell him. When he knows what they did to me…. No he can't know!

Kaname looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
"Then perhaps you would like to explain the situation." And this time everyone could hear the threat clearly in his voice. I shrunk back and looked at the ground. How could I explain this to him?  
I was so scared that he would hate me, that he would leave me alone again, that he would let them drag me back. No, I didn't want that, but I also don't want him to know what they have done to me.

And in my panic I decided to tell him not all but a bit of what they have done.  
So I opened my mouth to answer him, but then someone beat me to it.

"Kaname-sama! We are just here to take him back. We didn't want him to cause you any trouble." Spoke Sakura and bowed to Kaname.  
But all he did was look at her with an expressionless face.

I noticed how I slowly grew angry.  
'Cause any trouble? Trouble, for him! How could she dare to say that! After all they have done to me!' I thought as I clenched my hands to fists.  
Only my Brother seemed to notice, than he shot me a warning look.

But I had enough! I was not that helpless boy anymore.  
I didn't want him to save me, so that he could decide what "the best" was for me again.  
In the end it was not about me, but about him and what the best was for Yuki. How he could be happy with Yuki…..without me.  
I glared at him and raised my chin defiantly. He noticed this and narrowed his eyes.  
But I didn't care. Should he be angry at me! He has no right to be angry! I'm the one who should yell at him a nd beat the shit out of him, for what he put me through.

"Trouble? Why should I cause any trouble?" I asked with a dangerous calm voice and just a tiny bit sarcasm.  
Suddenly all eyes were on me. But one murderous glare stood out the most.  
My adoptive "Father" decided to interfere.  
"Kaname-sama we just wanted to take him home. He has a bit of a rebellious phase at the moment and decided to just run away. We are really sorry if he caused you any trouble." , said he and bowed respectively to Kaname.  
I gritted my teeth. What an asshole.  
I wanted to open my mouth and give him a piece of my mind, but he just gave me a cold stare that held a clear warning.  
I gulped and bowed my head, so that my bangs covered my eyes.  
I knew what he would do if I didn't shut up now and I couldn't risk it that he blurted it all out to my brother.

I could feel the stare of my brother but I kept my head down.  
"It is no problem. He didn't cause any trouble. But I would like to know why he did decide to leave his home." ,said my brother in an even voice.  
The word "home" raised my anger so much that I couldn't take it anymore.  
My head shot up and I glared at him with so much anger.  
"Don't you dare, to say that that hell hole is my HOME!" I yelled at him.  
"But it's no surprise that you don't care enough to check on me. You are such an arrogant, self-centered asshole! ,I said with venom dripping from every word.

I heard Yuki gasp and Cross looked shocked at my outburst, but I didn't care.  
All I saw was my brother as he looked back at me.  
If I didn't know him that well I would have missed his shock. But I could read it in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" ,he asked calmly, but I could hear the concern in his voice.  
But I choose not to answer him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

The air was tense with anticipation.  
"Nothing, he is just overreacting. There is nothing to worry about, Kaname-sama." ,said my panicked "mother".  
He didn't even glance at her. His eyes didn't leave mine, they stared me down.  
He took a step towards me as I didn't answer.  
"Shin. What do you mean by that!" ,he spoke in a low, dangerous tone. Yuki and Zero threw him a confused look.

It send shivers down my back.  
I couldn't look at him anymore, so I dropped my gaze to the ground. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and looked at the ground.

The air grew tenser with my refusal to speak, but I couldn't bring myself to speak.  
After all this shit, after all I have been put through, I couldn't let him know. Not him. It would be all for nothing.  
So I decided to put my act together. I forced my lips to smile and looked up.  
"Forgive me Kaname-sama. I seem to have lost my nerves for a second. It will not happen again. As my _mother_ said, I was just overreacting." I said in a forced cheerful tone.

He looked at me with a calculating look and searched my face for any sign that I lied.

Apparently he didn't find anything, because he nodded at me and turned to the others.

How wrong I was.

"Shin will remain here, at the Academy grounds." ,Kaname stated with a final tone in his voice.  
The Chairman just nodded. He seemed eerily serious.  
I couldn't help but stare at him. What was he doing!  
Now he turned to my "parents".  
"You two can leave. For now." ,my brother said in an emotionless voice.  
My "parents" looked unsure at each other, they had heard the threat in his voice.  
In the end they bowed to Kaname, threw one final venom filled look at me and left the academy grounds. That wouldn't be the last time, I was sure of it. But for now I was relieved. I let out a sigh. 'Finally'

With them finally out of sight my brother threw me only a glance from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything.  
He just nodded at Cross and left.  
Cross looked cheerfully at me and said "Welcome to Cross Academy".

How was it? Please review!

_love i.e.A_


End file.
